Interpersonal conflict is an inevitable part of life and may have important developmental consequences. Conflicts are not exclusively negative events and can have both positive and negative outcomes for children and adolescents. An important question involves what factors make conflicts either positive or negative events. This multi-method, multi-phase study will look at possible factors that affect the positive and negative impact of conflict on interpersonal adjustment. First, children will be asked to provide self-descriptions using computers. Second, teachers and parents will give their assessment of the children. Finally, children will be put into a conflictual situation and videotaped to measure children's actual on-line responses to conflict. Observations of conflict behavior among 5th and 6th grade children will be related to computer-based self-reports, parent ratings, and teacher ratings, to examine hypotheses about links among personality, interpersonal conflict, and interpersonal adjustment. It is expected that interpersonally oriented personality characteristics like agreeableness will moderate children's perceptions about conflict, as well as strategic and tactical choices for conflict participants. Moreover, it is expected that agreeableness differences and use of destructive tactics in conflict will be significantly related to self- concepts and parent- and teacher-rated interpersonal adjustment. Past research has shown that agreeableness is related to the motivation to avoid relationship-threatening tactics. This research, however, was entirely self-report. Observations of children in actual conflicts will increase understanding of the links among agreeableness, conflict behavior, and adjustment. First, it will help determine the sequence of behaviors that occur within actual conflicts. Second, it will link children's perceptions of conflict events to the actual on-line conflict behavior. Third, this study will probe the convergence between child, teacher, and parent ratings of personality during late childhood. Fourth, this study will link a child's endorsement of conflict tactics to their actual on-line use of such tactics. Finally, the links between personality and conflict behavior with overall adjustment will be examined. If agreeableness differences moderate the negative impact of actual on-line conflicts and are related to interpersonal adjustment as rated by adults, it will suggest that studying the development and generality of agreeableness differences may be very important for understanding interpersonal adjustment processes. Moreover knowing what factors negatively affect interpersonal adjustment may aid in the development of interventions that target these factors.